


Harry Potter and the Sexual Awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Vore, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrinking, Shrunken, Smut, Unaware, insertion, shrink, unaware giant, unaware insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry gets hit with a shrink hex and wakes up tiny in a dorm room full of horny giants that don't seem to notice him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigin, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Harry Potter and the Sexual Awakening

A lot of things had happened in Harry Potter's life. 

Unfortunately.

He had gotten attacked as a toddler, abused by the Dursley's for as long as he could remember, he had fought Voldemort so many fucking times he lost count, he fought Voldemort's pet snake as well, also found out that the closest people to parental figures in his life were a werewolf and a fugitive from the law. Oh, he also competed in the Triwizard tournament, watched his friend die in front of him, had to deal with Umbridge, watched the fugitive father figure die in front of him, and had to still take exams on top of it. 

However, it seemed the world wasn't done with him yet. 

The good old Potter luck had struck again, or perhaps it was just Malfoy being a prick, he was being awfully suspicious this year. 

He woke up the size of a Knut on top of his normally sized bed. This would have been bad enough, but all of his dorm-mates were still in the room and normal size, which was bullshit. 

Why couldn't someone else be dragged along on this? 

Why'd it have to be him all the time? 

This was complete and utterly ridiculous, god that sounded like Hermione. 

Hermione! Hermione would be good to talk to for this. She would know what to do. 

She was probably in her dorm though and there was no way he would be able to get up there in this state, the whole slide thing kinda made it impossible for even normal sized Harry to get up there. 

This left not many options. 

Ron might be able to help but Ron was oblivious as hell and also afraid of crawling things and he did not want to approach him. 

That would be disastrous. 

He wasn't really close with anyone else in the dorm. 

Neville was a possibility, he was a good friend to have around, he was a bit clumsy though so Harry could easily get squashed. 

Imagine that. 

Voldemort having tried for so many fucking years to kill him and then a 16 year old Gryffindor does it accidentally. 

It would almost be worth it just to have Voldemort be pissed off. 

That would be amusing. 

Harry would be dead though, and he reckoned living was kinda important. He was, after all, what they called the chosen one and apparently was the only one that could defeat Voldemort, which was bullshit because literally anyone in his year had better qualifications than he did for defeating a dark wizard. 

So avoid getting squashed. 

How to avoid getting squashed was the question. 

Ron and Neville were out. Seamus was automatically out for obvious burning reasons. 

Which left Dean. 

Harry and Dean rarely spoke, he was like 90% sure he was currently dating Ginny who Harry felt very strongly about so that was some conflict between them, but Dean was rather calm and levelheaded. He certainly would react calmly and help Harry out no matter what. 

The room was unbearably loud, chaos happening everywhere, like it typically did. Everything seemed way more chaotic now that he was small though.

"Anyone see Harry?" Ron questioned.

Harry yelled, "I'm over here!" 

No one seemed to hear it over the chaos, due to the fact that he was the size of a Knut.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Probably went down to breakfast I reckon, got his fanbase to entertain with his make believe stories." 

"Don't say that shit about Harry, he's still my bloody best friend whether he's here or not," Ron grumbled before walking down the stairs.

Neville followed, remarking as he passed by, "He's our friend. Don't be mean to him."

Harry felt strangely validated by this, but that didn't matter. 

He had a mission.

He made his way to the edge of the bed and looked down. It was a long ways down but he was the chosen one. He could handle this. 

Harry jumped down, surprisingly not breaking anything as he hit the ground. After a moment of laying there and making sure he could move through the pain, he continued onwards. 

"Don't be mean to him," Seamus mocked. 

Dean punched him, "Don't, Sea. We talked about this." 

"What am I supposed to do? Go against my mum? Tell her to bugger off and that I believe in fantasy?" Seamus scoffed. 

Dean wrapped an arm around him, "Darling, you're a goddamn wizard. Everything is fantasy here." 

"You're a fantasy," Seamus muttered, his voice still loud enough that Harry could hear it. 

Harry suddenly felt as if he was intruding, but at this point he had made it to the edge of Dean's nightstand and started to climb. 

Dean leaned in closer to Seamus, murmuring, "Am I now?" 

"You've always been," Seamus replied, a bit louder. 

And suddenly, there was no space between them. 

Seamus moved to sit on top of Dean's lap and they embraced. 

Harry had the suspicion that he was really intruding on something, but he wasn't exactly sure what. 

Friends being friends, he reckoned. 

After all, wasn't Dean dating Ginny? 

And boys couldn't date other boys. 

He got to the nightstand, stepping onto Dean's sketchbook.

Dean pushed Seamus away slightly, "I need to get dressed." 

"I'll help you," Seamus grinned, jumping off of Dean's bed and onto the ground. 

This shook the nightstand that Harry was on, but he managed to grab onto Dean's sketchbook for balance. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Will you?" 

"Of course I will Dean, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't help?" Seamus grinned before opening a drawer on the nightstand and shoving everything on the nightstand into it. 

Harry fell straight into a pile of fabric, white fabric that he couldn't identify but that had a nice smell. He was unable to hold onto the sketchbook as he fell and just got lost in the fabric. 

Dean's voice was rather muffled now, "Get out of here you Irish devil." 

"See you at breakfast mate?" Seamus asked. 

Dean muttered, "Go fuck yourself." 

The response was simply Seamus laughing as he left. 

Harry attempted to struggle against the fabric but could not. 

It was a few minutes of struggling when he felt the fabric he was on, being picked up. 

As it got straightened out, he could see the form of Dean again. 

Except, Dean wasn't exactly wearing clothes. 

And Harry's piece of fabric was heading directly for Dean's naked body. 

Which meant that Harry was on a piece of clothing that Dean was going to put on. 

"Dean! Dean! Wait!" He cried out. 

His cries were ignored, his voice too quiet to be noticed. 

He had a sinking realization what type of clothing he was on as Dean slipped his legs through holes that were around Harry. 

He was on a pair of pants. 

They got pushed up, until they were securely in place and Harry was face to face with his new dormmate. 

Dean's cock was extremely massive.

It pressed against him, twitching slightly as it came in contact with him. It was limp and just sorta embraced Harry in a weird way as if it was a giant fleshy pillow laying on top of him. 

It was weird but he didn't exactly hate it. Sure he would probably die here but it was interesting being so near a guy's private parts. He could live with this. 

That was until Dean put on trousers and everything got extremely cramped. 

There was not enough room for Dean's cock and it was just pushing into him even harder than it had before. 

It was almost suffocating. 

Dean's hand touched Harry through the fabric, readjusting the dick and the unwilling passenger. 

Then came the movement. The swaying was unbearable and each step Dean took made his dick practically slap Harry. 

It was not very enjoyable. 

The sound erupted as the giant took a step into what must be the Great Hall. 

He sat down and while Harry could barely hear, he could pick up on a few things. 

It was very easy to pay attention when one was trying to not pay attention to the dick one was being held by. 

"Didn't think you were showing. Had trouble getting dressed?" The unmistakable voice of Seamus teased. 

Dean sighed, "You're an arse." 

"Am I? Am I nothing more than an arse to you?" Seamus cried dramatically. 

Dean laughed quietly, "Yes. Exactly. Thank you for putting it into words. 

"Dick," Seamus remarked. 

Suddenly, a body slammed into Dean's lap and Harry. 

Seamus sat down on Dean's lap, readjusting to be comfortable. 

Harry was squished in between a dick and an arse and he wasn't enjoying it at all. 

Not to mention the fact that Seamus' arse was moving around in a way that Dean's dick was taking interest in. 

There was barely any room to being with but now that Dean's dick was hard, Harry couldn't move at all. He was stuck, pressed up on the dick which was starting to leak. 

This was getting even more awkward and uncomfortable than it had been before, which he didn't know how that was even possible. 

It was a moment like this before the pressure relieved off of him, and Dean was moving again. 

The passage up the stairs was much quicker than down the stairs and Seamus making quips was audible the whole time. 

It was interesting. 

Harry didn't realize they had such interesting banter, or such weird behaviors at breakfast.

A door slammed and then Harry was thrown forward as Dean got onto a bed. 

"Take off your clothes," Dean ordered in a tone Harry had never heard from him before. 

The clothes were immediately vanished, Harry slipping fully onto Dean's cock and getting stuck to it as that happened. 

He could see Seamus, also completely naked, which was something he was sure he never wanted to see again. 

Seamus grinned, "Impatient much?"

"I have no patience for teases. You knew what your actions would lead to darling," Dean chuckled, moving forward. 

Harry tried to struggle against the dick but he found himself getting stuck to it more and more as it got harder and harder. 

Which was bloody unfortunate. 

Seamus turned around, ass cheeks in Dean's face, "What will it lead to Thomas?"

"Don't act coy Finnegan," Dean grabbed his wand. 

Harry could only watch as some sort of liquidy mixture shot out from Dean's wand into Seamus' asshole. 

Once enough mixture had been put in there, Dean slipped a finger into the hole and started moving up and down. 

As he did so, his dick got harder and harder, leaking more and more. 

Harry wasn't exactly sure what was happening. 

He didn't think guys could do this with one another. Wasn't it supposed to be a guy and a girl? 

Well, Seamus was moaning exactly like those girls in the moving pictures Ron had. 

"May I?" Dean was currently pumping two fingers in and out. 

Seamus moaned, his voice breathy, "Stick it in me, hurry, quickly Dean! Please! I need it!" 

"You need it? Well by all means, I'll hurry up then," Dean teased, removing his fingers and shifting his position. 

Harry, a passenger on Dean's dick, was staring directly at Seamus' hole in this new position. 

He was still a bit confused but the question of what the hell was happening was answered rather quickly. 

Dean thrust forward, sending Harry flying into darkness. 

He was inside Seamus' asshole, no longer stuck to the cock. 

However, the cock was gently probing into him before pulling out a bit and then repeating. 

It was slow, torturous, and Harry assumed he would never see the light of day again. 

And then it got worse. 

Dean sped up, falling into a rhythm. 

"Harder!" Seamus cried, his asshole practically quivering as he begged. 

The cock pounded into Harry, again and again and again until it slammed Harry into a nerve that had the walls clenching around him in pleasure. 

It kept on speeding up, getting more aggressive. 

Then Dean moaned and after a particularly aggressive thrust, cum erupted from him, drowning Harry in it. 

The dick went limp but stayed inside, brushing against Harry who was finding it hard to breathe. 

Dean pushed into Seamus more before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

This had been a particularly good orgasm, he didn't know why but he definitely wanted to have whatever made it feel so good in Seamus' ass forever. 

Harry was officially a prisoner, even if he and no one else knew it yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Y'all have no idea the amount of shame I feel for writing this
> 
> Also, fuck J.K Rowling, what an absolute piece of garbage


End file.
